A Beastly Scheme
by SleepingHorizon
Summary: When Starfire tells Robin she is leaving the Titans what will his reaction be? But is it really because Starfire wants to leave or is it because of something lurking in her closet? ***cute lil oneshot


I do not own teen titans or any related characters

* * *

A Beastly Scheme

It was the third day of the month of June when Beast Boy and Cyborg pulled me into the corner where Friend Raven was standing.

"Friends! Is something the matter?" I asked

"UH DUH!" Beast Boy responded VERY loudly, receiving a hand over the mouth from Cyborg and the "roll of the eyes" from Raven

"OH NO!!! Dear friends, whatever is the matter!?

"This is pointless I'm leaving." Replied Raven in her monotone voice.

"But Raven!" Beast boy managed to murmur/yell behind Cyborg's hand.

"Cool it BB, let her do whatever she wants" Cyborg responded while releasing Beast Boy

I became scared as soon as she left because turning around towards the two "morons" as Raven referred to them as; I saw they were staring at me with an evil glint in their eyes.

* * *

"Friend Robin?" I asked sullenly to obtain my leaders attention.

He was standing in the doorway looking at me with a questioning expression.

"Yeah Star?"

"Ummm……" I hesitantly replied to his query response.

He raised an eyebrow behind his mask, waiting for me to continue.

I backtracked. They had told me not to, but I did anyway. I didn't know if I should follow through with it. Would it ruin the team….? Or even worse ruin Robin and I's relationship. True we were just the 'best friends' but I had hoped someday, maybe, we could be something more. Blush crept up my cheeks at the thought and I suddenly found interest in my high, purple boots, which had unintentionally started to kick at the carpet.

I decided to follow through with it.

"Robin I am leaving the Titans"

"Uhhhh…. What?" He inquired slowly.

I thought he hadn't heard me. I backtracked again. If he hadn't maybe I could just pretend like I didn't say anything. I did say it pretty loud though…. And he was robin, **the** boy wonder, he heard everything.

I attempted to repeat myself again but louder this time.

"I… Umm…." Gulp "Robin… I am leaving the Titans"

His mouth fell open and he looked at me like I was the 'crazy'. I turned around and walked towards my bed to put the rest of my things in my dorba'edn (AN~ the thing star used to pack for Tokyo)

"Star…" Robin said barley above a whisper "You can't….. just …. leave"

I took a deep breath "Robin I must go, life as a titan is not…… fulfilling"

"Star… what more do you want?" He started to babble "You have great friends…. Well I guess….umm… look star I know I'm not the best friend in the world but... I mean I can change we can spend more time together and umm…. I'll take you to the mall! Yeah the mall and… umm…we can…. Ya know… do cool stuff…… together….?

I stared at the floor; this was killing me I wanted to just jump into his arms and tell him I would never leave, that I would always be there with him, but I couldn't. They would be Upset and perhaps not talk to me for the rest of my existence.

"Robin…. Please….. I…… umm…. just… please" I stuttered while slowly turning around. I was packed, it was time to do the "leaving".

As soon as I saw his face though, my charade and whole masquerade fell apart. He wore a look of pure pain on his face; I could see the hurt in his hidden eyes. He looked weak. My Robin. Umm…. Scratch that? Yes, scratch that, he wasn't mine. OUR leader, our strength and commander, just stood there like he was about to cry. It was then that I "lost my cool" as Beast Boy would say.

"Robin! Please do not cry!" I ran over to where he was standing and hugged him murmuring his name and apologies over and over again.

"Star… just…. Pleeeaasss… don't go…. I……I …. I love you…. You can't… leave me…"

I do not think shocked was an appropriate statement at the moment. I released him from my embrace taking him by the shoulders.

"Robb…Robin..?" I stammered "what….. Did you just….say?"

"Star….." he repeated

Before another word could be exchanged His lips were pressed against mine. My eyes shot wide open at the unexpected "kiss" as Robin had explained it was called and not referred to as simply "lip contact" he also had explained that it meant more than just the transfer of knowledge. My eyes slowly slipped close and my arms found their way around his neck, as his moved to hold my slender waist.

It was more magical then I had ever imagined it would be. The moment was pure bliss. I melted into him. My world was now revolving around the Boy Wonder, my wish, my dream, had come true. Everything in my room disappeared for those few heavenly moments. His name repeated in my mind like a million little birds chirping his name, and his only. My head was spinning, I was like dough in his strong hands, and I always had been. He was my protector and now not only was he my guide to life, but he was my life. The boy that had captured my heart only a few years ago, that at the time had felt like an eternity, was now the key to my heart, and I now had no question that I was his.

Our perfect moment was cut short when two figures came tumbling out of my closet.

"OOOWWWW!!!! CY!! DUUUUDE THAT HURT!!!"

"HEY WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT IM ALLERGIC TO BEES!!!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A BABY!!! ABVIOUSLY IN THE FUTURE WHEN YOU'RE MARRIED TO BUMBLE BEE YOULL HAVE TO GET OVER YOU'R STUPID LITTLE ALLERGIES!!!"

"MAN ARE YOU STUPID!!??? Oh wait never mind that's an obvious YES!!!" yelled Cyborg with a hint of… umm…. SARCASM! Yes that is the word "PEOPLE CAN'T GET OVER ALLERGIES!!! IF YOU WERE SMART YOU WOULD KNOW THAT!!!"

"WELL I **AM** SMART AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT IM ALSO **SUPER** HOT, AND PEOPLE SO CAN TO GET OVER ALLERGIES!!!"

"Agghhmmm….." Robin cleared his throat, the look of confusion and embarrassment was plain on his face, and I believe there was a bit of anger too.

His hands were still around my waist and my arms around his neck. They were both looking at us now.

"Ummm…" said Beast Boy timidly

"Mind telling me why you were in Stars closet?" Robin said a bit persistently

"Uhhhh…. Yeah… I uh… well sometimes… you see….. I like….. Uhhhh" and it was then that he acquired a rather stupid looking grin that stretched out across his green face (AN~ like in the episode with terra when he's about to give her the box)

"Cyborg do you have anything to say" The Boy Wonder asked strictly

"Uhhhh…. Yeah actually I do….. IT WAS ALL BEAST BOYS IDEA!! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!!"

"HEY CY!!! MAN YOU CANT JUST TATTLE ON ME LIKE THAT I MEA-"

"**GUYS SHUT UP!!!" **Robin demanded "Star what is going on here?"

"Ummm….. Well you see I…. they told me to pretend like I was leaving and then I did and then, well I don't know why but they just did they said it was because we were going to slow and we needed to quicken up the pace and not act like the turtles and then Beast Boy turned into a small one and they said if I didn't do it I wouldn't be their friend anymore and I didn't want that Robin and I didn't think anything would happen but then you kissed me and……" I took a long breathe. "I'm sorry, truly I am Robin"

"Wait… so… you're not leaving then…?"

I shook my head "No I am not I apologize Robin I-"

"Star it's ok, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just glad you're not leaving." He smiled at me and then turned to glare at Cyborg and Beast Boy, which sent them cowering in a corner. "By right back" he stated simply. And with that my two friends scurried out of the room leaving Robin to chase after them.

I hung my head when they all left. 'Where did this leave Robin and me? Perhaps I was foolish to believe we could be anything else, he is probably angry with me' I sighed. It was then that I heard light footsteps in my room and a second after looking up I felt a loving kiss on my cheek before he turned once again to chase the two reckless boys.

* * *

Hope You Guys Liked It!!! ROBSTAR4EVER!!!!!! OHHH!!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY!!!


End file.
